(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and devices for imparting motion to previously oriented articles and particularly to apparatus for ejecting a row of cigarettes from a cigarette magazine. More specifically, the present invention relates to transport devices of a type which employ an endless conveyor, driven by means of a stepping drive, and ejectors that are movable through a cigarette magazine at a bottom region thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, apparatus of the general type to which the present invention relates is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent A-444,466. This type of apparatus employs an endless conveyor in the form of a double chain. Ejectors are located between the two chains and are positionable under a cigarette magazine. The ejectors remove from the magazine, for further processing, the bottommost cigarette row which is arranged on a stationary, i.e. a carrier, plate. The apparatus of the aforementioned patent involves relatively expensive construction costs. In addition, the bottom portions of the cigarettes are, during movement by the ejectors, subject to significant frictional engagement which can result in damage to the cigarettes during the ejecting and conveying process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,980,641 and 2,121,187 also disclose apparatus Which are related to the present invention.
Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 2,327,916 discloses a system wherein rows of cigarettes fall into transport trolleys which are moved on an endless conveyor. However, although careful treatment of the cigarettes is achieved by use of a trolley arrangement, the construction is complex and thus the costs are relatively great as compared to other similar devices.